1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent display apparatus including a large number of high-intensity light emitting display cells arranged in a 2-dimensional array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a large-area display apparatus by the arrangement of numerous light emitting display cells each having "fluoresent trios" each made up of three fluorescent layers of red, green and blue, for example. Several light emitting display cells are assembled to form a unit, and many units are assembled to construct a large display screen.
There has been developed a light emitting display cell having several sets of fluorscent trios. This cell has on its one side a large number of leads for connection. When such cells are assembled to form a unit and many units are assembled in matrix to build a display unit, areas taken by the lead section of all cells become significantly large, restricting the layout density of cells.